1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for selectively recording an image on a plurality of long recording sheets and, more particularly, to a recording method and a recording apparatus which can be applied to facsimile devices, electronic typewriters, printers, or the like.
2. Related Background Art
A double-roll type of apparatus has heretofore been known as a typical example of a recording apparatus incorporating a plurality of recording sheets. The double-roll apparatus is provided with two rolls of long recording sheet material.
An advantage of this recording apparatus is that, since recording sheets of different sizes can be incorporated therein, received image information can be selectively recorded on recording sheets in accordance with desired sheet size. The recording apparatus has another advantage in that it is possible to increase its recording capacity by incorporating a plurality of recording sheets of the same size.
In order to selectively feed the recording sheets to a recording section in accordance with received image information, this conventional double-roll type of recording apparatus has an arrangement in which, after information corresponding to one communication unit has been recorded, each leading edge of the recording sheets is moved back to a ready position that is upstream with respect to the print position of the recording section in the direction of feed of the sheets, in preparation for the succeeding recording.
Therefore, when information received as one communication unit has been recorded, a platen roller and a recording head which constitute in combination the recording section are pressed in direct contact with each other for a long period, until the succeeding recording starts. As a result, the platen roller and the recording head may stick to each other due to variations in temperature or humidity within the recording apparatus. If the platen roller is rotated in this state, the recording head may be damaged or the platen roller may be deformed.
In a case where one of the two incorporated sheet rolls is frequently employed, each time the recording of information received as one communication unit starts or terminates, the leading edge of the more frequently used recording sheet must be moved back and forth between the recording section and the ready position at which the leading edge is located in preparation for the succeeding recording. This is an unnecessary motion and may lead to the occurrence of jamming when the leading edge of the recording sheet enters the recording section.